


staying home for christmas

by iteite



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Sasuke's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iteite/pseuds/iteite
Summary: Sasuke had wanted to make Christmas better for him, at least for one year.“I’m staying with you for Christmas. If that’s okay,” Sasuke smiled.Naruto seemed like he was about to cry.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121





	staying home for christmas

**Author's Note:**

> hi again!
> 
> i thought of doing a short christmas one shot last night, so here it is. i just wanted to make them happy, i'm not going to lie.
> 
> i hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> merry christmas!!

“Hey, dumbass. What day are you leaving for Christmas?”

Naruto was munching on a banana while he pretended to read over some textbook on their couch. Pretending being keyword. He was trying to seem cheered up and kind of distracted, as if he didn’t really care. Sasuke knew better. But he also knew better than to ask.

“Why, you have a date or something and want to bring her back here?” Sasuke joked.

“Shut up,” Naruto whined, a blush spreading over his cheeks.

This was their year in a row being flatmates. At first, Sasuke thought it was annoying to share a flat with some stranger he didn’t know apart from some calls and texts. However, it was cheaper than the single dorms on campus, and his parents had insisted. Because of that, Sasuke now had a best friend that had made his university life way better.

“Is that it, then?” Sasuke kept pushing it, jokingly.

“It’s not that!” Naruto quickly said. “I just wanted to ask you if you wanted a ride to the airport. That was all.”

“I don’t need a ride,” Sasuke said slowly.

“You’re an idiot. Are you seriously going to decline a free ride on a perfectly functioning car and pay a taxi?”

“First, your car is one drive away from completely falling apart,” Sasuke said, ignoring Naruto’s groan. “Second, I’m not getting a taxi either.”

“You’re taking the _bus_? You?” Naruto kept trying to guess, in disbelief. They both knew Sasuke’s aversion to the public transport.

“I am perfectly capable of taking the bus if nee- Ugh, shut up. You’re going to make me spoil it,” Sasuke whined.

“Spoil what?” Naruto asked confused.

“Your Christmas present,” Sasuke grinned.

Naruto was shocked at first. He seemed like he had never gotten a Christmas present before, even though Sasuke knew it wasn’t true. Last year, he had gifted him a new wallet and five pairs of new socks (Sasuke had though them were good present at the moment, since Naruto needed them both; the other boy even cried). He wasn’t sure he had gotten any gifts before that though, even though they hadn’t really spoked about it.

Naruto reacted immediately, throwing his book to the floor carelessly and moving closer to Sasuke. Way too close, in fact. Sasuke could feel his warm breath against his skin, his eyes looking for Sasuke’s. Sasuke tried to pretend he didn’t realise any of it and tried to ignore how his heart skipped a beat when Naruto poked his cheek.

“Sasukeeee, tell me what it is, please?” Naruto tried, poking his cheek again just to be annoying.

“I’ll _give_ it to you if you respect my personal space,” Sasuke offered. It was always overwhelming, how close Naruto would get, and how Sasuke’s own body reacted to their proximity.

Naruto quickly moved to the other side of the couch, trying to look all innocent. Sasuke laughed at him as he stood, going to his room. He came back quickly, a small envelope between his hands. He didn’t even have time to hand it to Naruto, the other boy quickly snatching it from him before he could realise.

Sasuke shook his head fondly, watching him as he opened the envelope and took the Christmas card out.

“Huh. Very… nice. Thank you,” Naruto said slowly, faking a big smile. Sasuke had to admit he tried _really_ hard to look like he actually liked it. “I still don’t understand how you would spoil… this by telling me how you’re getting to the airport.”

“Read the inside, moron,” Sasuke laughed.

Naruto quickly open the card then.

“I’m sorry for ruining your Christmas day, but I’m staying with you. Best wishes, Sasuke,” Naruto read out loud. “Ooooh, and you even put three x’s… Wait what?” Naruto said quickly, looking at Sasuke as if he didn’t believe what he had just read.

Sasuke knew Naruto _loved_ Christmas. Even though he had spent it in way too many foster homes with so many different foster parents that never gave a shit about him; even though he had never been able to properly celebrate Christmas, and he had spent the last two years on his own; Naruto still loved Christmas to his core.

Sasuke had gone home the last two years. The first year he hadn’t really cared about the other boy to even wonder what he would be doing during the winter break. The second year… well. It had been way different. Naruto had made sure to spend more and more time together until Sasuke had seen him as his best friend.

Sasuke wasn’t ready to admit it was probably not just friendship what he felt for Naruto, not yet.

So, when he had gone back to his parent’s, he could only think of Naruto, of what he was doing, and eventually he spent most time talking to him on the phone than with his own family.

Naruto would tell him how he spent most of his time working on the supermarket on campus. He would also tell him how on Christmas day he would make himself some instant ramen – he was absolutely horrible in the kitchen, after all. Then, Naruto would go to sleep. That was it.

Sasuke had wanted to make it better for him, at least for one year.

“I’m staying with you for Christmas. If that’s okay,” Sasuke smiled.

Naruto seemed like he was about to cry, but he quickly recomposed himself.

“Did you argue with your parents again?” Naruto asked carefully. Making sure it hadn’t been a last-minute decision, that he wasn’t just Sasuke’s second choice.

“Nope. I actually talked about it with my mum during summer. She was okay with it,” Sasuke smiled.

Naruto was still shocked, still trying to process what was going on. Sasuke just gave him a couple of seconds before Naruto smiled widely.

“This is going to be the best Christmas ever!” Naruto said loudly, quickly moving his arms around Sasuke and hugged him close.

Sasuke had a feeling Naruto was right, for once.

—〇 ☽—

Naruto came back to their apartment the following day from work, holding three very full bags.

“What is that?” Sasuke asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Christmas decorations!” Naruto said excitedly.

“I didn’t know you like-”

“Of course I like them, dumbass! I just had never gotten around to buy them. I thought it wasn’t worth it if no one else wouldn’t be here to enjoy them with me,” Naruto explained as he set the bags down. He wiped his forehead, as if he had done a huge effort, and Sasuke laughed at him. “Don’t laugh!” Naruto pouted.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Did you need help setting them up?” Sasuke offered. Naruto grinned widely and quickly nodded his head.

After they were done, Naruto was beaming. Sasuke couldn’t _not_ look at Naruto’s face, lit up by the different colours of all the lights they had put around the place.

—〇 ☽—

“What would you like to eat on Christmas?” Sasuke asked as they were walking around the different aisles at the supermarket.

“I was thinking… pizza?” Naruto offered, putting yet another thing they definitely didn’t need or want in their shopping cart. It was ridiculous the number of times Sasuke just had to put things back on the shelves every time they went to get groceries.

“Pizza?” Sasuke laughed. “I thought you’d be more… ambitious.”

“I can’t cook to save my life though, and I don’t want you to feel forced to coo-”

“What about roasted chicken?” Sasuke asked, cutting Naruto off. “I’ll call my mum so she can tell me her recipe,” he said.

“You really don’t have to both-”

“Plus, if Itachi can make it I’m sure I can too,” Sasuke kept on talking, just ignoring Naruto and the tendency he had to think he was a nuisance.

It was just the way he was. Sasuke would do anything decent for him and Naruto would feel bad about it for days after, no matter how many times Sasuke explained to him he was really happy to do it. Sasuke wanted to _murder_ every single person that had ever made Naruto felt he wasn’t worth of people making nice things for him.

“I… would really like that,” Naruto eventually admitted.

“Anything else you’d like? Now’s the time to ask, I’m not coming back here again,” Sasuke said.

“Uh…” Naruto seemed to doubt for a couple of seconds if he actually had any right to ask for something else. Sasuke only encouraged him with a soft smile. “Could… could we make dessert, too?” Naruto asked slowly.

“Chocolate cake?” Sasuke offered, knowing it was Naruto’s favourite. Naruto could only nod and smile. “Let’s grab the ingredients, then.”

—〇 ☽—

The day finally arrived, and Naruto had barely been able to sleep. Sasuke couldn’t help but smile when he saw him getting into their kitchen, yawning loudly and scratching his hair.

“I’d kill for a fucking coffee,” Naruto mumbled. Sasuke laughed.

“Good morning to you too,” Sasuke said. “Sit. Breakfast’s almost ready,”

“You made me breakfast?” Naruto pouted.

“You’re getting the whole Christmas experience, and that includes a nice breakfast,” Sasuke explained. “Mum always makes pancakes so I thought you would like that.”

Naruto couldn’t stop looking at Sasuke in disbelief.

“Am I dreaming?” Naruto eventually asked, moving to sit down.

“Yes, Naruto. You caught me. I’m actually a Christmas elf sent by Santa Claus himself to make you happy,” Sasuke joked.

Naruto grinned at him.

“Well, tell him he succeeded,” Naruto joked back. “A long time ago,” he whispered to himself. Sasuke bit his bottom lip, thinking he wasn’t supposed to hear that. So he ignored it, and ignored the way his heart felt too heavy on his chest.

—〇 ☽—

The rest of the day went by rather quickly. Sasuke cooked, Naruto tried to help to the best of his abilities. They had dinner together, and then they watched a Christmas movie, Naruto’s side pressing against Sasuke’s in their decently big couch.

By the time the movie was over, Naruto was _bawling._ Sasuke, of course, laughed at him.

“Shut up! It was beautiful!” Naruto whined, moving to bury his face on the crook of Sasuke’s neck. Sasuke’s heart skipped a beat.

“Please don’t get snots all over me,” was the only thing Sasuke managed to say.

“I will not. Shut up,” Naruto mumbled against his skin.

Naruto didn’t move, and Sasuke didn’t either, his mind going a hundred miles a minute.

Sasuke knew how affectionate Naruto usually was; he always tried to avoid it as much as he could because he knew it didn’t mean the same for both of them. However, it was Christmas. He guessed he could indulge himself, even just a tiny bit. Even if it would hurt afterwards. So he wrapped his arm around Naruto’s body, pulling him closer. Naruto quickly leaned into him, letting out a content sigh. Sasuke tried to relax, to enjoy this little moment of weakness he allowed himself to have.

“Thank you for making this the best Christmas ever,” Naruto whispered. “It was nice, not having to spend it by myself.”

Of course Naruto would think it was the best Christmas, even though they had barely done anything great.

“I’m glad you think so,” Sasuke whispered simply, just holding Naruto a bit closer to himself.

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. After a few minutes, Sasuke thought he had fallen asleep. And he indulged himself a little bit more, starting to caress Naruto’s back gently with his fingertips and pressing his nose to his head, inhaling the citric smell of his own shampoo on Naruto’s hair. He closed his eyes, and for a moment it was so easy to just let himself believe this could be his life. To believe Naruto could ever feel as he felt.

“Shit, I forgot! Your Christmas presents!” Naruto said, quickly moving to stand up.

Sasuke looked up at him, blushing slightly at how he had let his own mind wander.

“You really didn’t need to get me anything,” Sasuke said slowly.

“Did you get me one?” Naruto shot back.

“I did…”

“So shut up,” Naruto grinned, quickly moving to his bedroom. Sasuke sighed, wishing that moment had lasted for longer. He stood up and went to get Naruto’s gift too, trying to get rid of the thoughts in his head.

He came back, and Naruto was already there, a wide smile on his face.

“Sit,” Naruto said quickly, grabbing Sasuke’s hand and making him sat down next to him. Sasuke could still feel his touch even after his hand was gone. “Can I open mine first?” he asked.

Sasuke didn’t have the heart to tell him no, so he handed him the little box. Inside, there was a picture frame that held a photo Sakura had taken of them ages ago, on a trip they had made to the city. Naruto was grinning widely, his eyes closed as he pressed close to Sasuke, who was smiling softly. It was Sasuke’s favorite picture of them, just because of how happy Naruto had looked.

Naruto seemed to love it too, by the way he quickly had to wipe the tears that were threatening to come out.

“I love it, thank you,” he whispered, smiling widely at Sasuke.

Sasuke could only smile back, offering a comforting squeeze of his hand.

“Now, your turn!” Naruto said before Sasuke could think of anything else, handing him a box.

Sasuke opened it slowly, laughing when he saw what it was.

“A cactus?”

“It’s not just a cactus! It’s a metaphor! See, this way you can always think of me. No, don’t laugh!” he whined. “This is me, see? All scary on the outside, but all soft once you push through the prickles,” Naruto grinned.

Shit, Sasuke was so in love. 

“You definitely have no… prickles. And you’re not scary at all,” Sasuke replied. Naruto pouted and Sasuke smiled. “Thank you. I love-” he said.

“Wait, there’s more!” Naruto stopped him, moving to hand him his other present.

Sasuke tore the wrapping paper. He looked down at it, biting his bottom lip. It was a notebook, a black one, with his name embroidered on the soft cover. He moved to look inside, finding Naruto had messily scribbled something.

_You’ve been whining about wanting a new notebook to carry around for a month now, so I guess you would appreciate it._

_Thank you for being the best friend I’ve ever had._

_Merry Christmas, idiot._

_Loves you, Naruto._

Sasuke looked up at him, biting his bottom lip a bit.

“That was very thoughtful. Thank you,” Sasuke smiled a bit, looking down at the notebook again. He realised there was a page missing, and he hummed. “Did you mess up too badly the first time?” he joked slightly, looking back at Naruto.

However, Naruto was blushing and shook his head quickly. “I just changed my mind about what I had written,” he whispered.

“Oh? What was it?” Sasuke asked slowly. Naruto only seemed to get more nervous at that, shaking his head quickly.

“I can’t tell you!” Naruto said.

“Why n-”

“Because you’ll just want to stop being my friend,” Naruto said quickly. “I can’t tell you.”

“I will not stop being your friend, no matter what,” Sasuke promised, moving to take his hand to reassure him.

Naruto seemed to be at loss of words, then. Sasuke was going to insist, but then he realised Naruto was leaning closer, and closer, and his heart stopped beating for a second. He couldn’t help himself, though, and he closed the gap between them, starting to kiss Naruto rather slowly. Naruto quickly started to kiss him back, moving his hands to cup Sasuke’s cheeks.

Sasuke didn’t know how long they were kissing, but it both seemed like a whole year and only a second. He didn’t want to pull back, and Naruto didn’t seem too willing either, so they just kept kissing.

Naruto eventually moved back, lips plump and red and _kissed_ , and he just looked _so_ beautiful. Sasuke couldn’t stop looking at him.

“We’re a bunch of idiots,” Naruto broke the silence, whining a bit. “I can’t believe you kissed me! What the fuck Sasuke!” Naruto said.

“You kissed me too!” Sasuke said, trying to defend himself. Trying to protect himself in case Naruto had only kissed him back because he was just going through the motions.

“Sakura wasn’t joking when she pointed out you liked me as more than a friend, was she?” Naruto asked slowly.

“I-” Sasuke slowly started, trying to find the perfect excuse, trying to not get his own heart broken.

“Because I need to know I didn’t just fuck up big time. Please tell me she was right,” Naruto cut him off, and he seemed to be begging with his eyes. Sasuke couldn’t really process what was going on.

“She was,” he admitted slowly.

“She was?” Naruto asked dumbly. “You like me?”

“I’m in love you,” Sasuke blurted out, correcting him, looking down nervously.

Naruto stayed quiet for a second before he laughed. He laughed nervously, the kind of laugh you use when you’re relieved. It was so lovely to hear.

“I’m in love with you, too,” Naruto whispered, and Sasuke’s world stop moving for a second, because _what?_

Naruto moved to kiss him again, as if he were trying to quiet every single question and fear Sasuke had.

“I’m in love with you,” Naruto mumbled against his lips. “And this is really the best Christmas ever.”

Sasuke couldn’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
